


Your loss would break my heart

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: For the Love of All Things Mycroft [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, It's Bigger On The Inside, M/M, Mycroft Holmes has a very big heart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: The sentence that launched the Mylock ship or at least gave it more credence!Here are some stories and metas that reference Mycroft’s heart. It is definitely bigger on the inside JAs always please heed the tags in each individual link before you read!If you know of any other stories that should be included here, do share in comments !Enjoy :)





	Your loss would break my heart

 

  1. A short video of THE scene: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3d6PJKUVcIg>



  1. Holmes’ Heart is a series that takes us through the journey of the hearts of both the brothers. <https://archiveofourown.org/series/33582>



 

    3. One Heart by orphan_account. <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800044/chapters/26616378>

       Mycroft left for university and everything changed, but not in the way he and Sherlock thought it would. This is a holmescest fiction so please heed tags.

 

  1. Break My Heart by [DaenerysTargary3n](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3255257/DaenerysTargary3n) <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10714930/1/Break-My-Heart>



       A previously unknown childhood trauma leads our hero into the warm, comforting embrace of someone he never expected to reciprocate the

      love and adoration he truly felt all his life. Oneshot (Incest/Explicit Sex)

 

  1. Change by: [Tales To Tell](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/9799139/Tales-To-Tell) <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12912222/1/Change>



     “ Alright. Thankyou.’ says Sherlock , then drops the phone on the seat and leans back tugging his collar.

    “ Sherlock, what?”

    “ Mycroft’s collapsed. They’ve airlifted him. Said, maybe, heart attack.”

     What if Eurus didn't just lock Mycroft in her old cell? Mycroft collapses after being rescued from Sherrinford and is rushed to the hospital.

    After waiting through hours of surgery and a blood transfusion, Sherlock receives a disturbing clue about what Mycroft has endured.

     Over a month later, he learns what really happened to Mycroft in Eurus's cell

    6. Organs Of Extreme Perfection and Complication by [rude_not_ginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rude_not_ginger/pseuds/rude_not_ginger)    <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832773>

    Where there was only one Woman to Sherlock Holmes, there was only one to Mycroft. They met only a handful of times over their lives, but the result changed Mycroft forever.

    This is the last of their meetings.

    A very rare Orphan Black/ Sherlock crossover!! Totally believable cos Mrs.S is really Mycroft in female form isn't she?!

 

   7. Hide and Seek by OrphanText [**https://archiveofourown.org/works/420068**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420068)

      This is really dark so please heed tags. It is more about Sherlock’s heart actually……

      Thank you tungstenpincenez for recommending this!

 

     8. Nothing to Declare by  SarahT <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458231>

       This is a brilliant and very different story that follows what happens when Mycroft decides he doesn’t want to be ‘the British Government’ any more….

       It has a very understated despair and bleakness in its narrative.

      Thank you tungstenpincenez for recommending this!

       9. A meta on the two brothers. <http://stephisanerd.tumblr.com/post/73882580029/on-sherlock-and-mycroft-your-loss-would-break-my>

           “The relationship between Sherlock and Mycroft has always been a little tense and snarky, and before this series, it was generally impossible to tell who was getting      the best of who, when. You were never quite sure who was outwitting who, or even really, how much emotion was hiding beneath their interactions. It was often-times the       comic relief, and we never had quite enough context to judge what was really going on. But then we got series three, and it not only provides the needed context and a    completely different perspective of their interactions, it recolors all of their earlier interactions and makes you look at them in a different light.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
